Callum Celeritas
Callum Celeritas is a student at Faith Acadamy, training to graduate and become a hero. 'Appearance' Callum is a muscular young man of average height. He has crimson eyes and tanned skin. His hair is brown and is cut very short. His heritage gives him pink paw pads on his fingertips. During school, he wears the normal Faith uniform, but with the jacket buttons being undone. In his hero outfit, he wears a skintight short-sleeve grey jacket, that has two red stripes running horizontally across back and chest, and one red stripe going vertically down his back. He also wears grey skintight pants, which has red stripes running down his sides as well. He wears crimson metal gauntlets, and lastly, black metal boots that go halfway up to his knees. 'Personality' Callum is very extroverted, and likes to show off. He tends to be very self-centered, and often forgets about the needs of others, but when it comes down to it, he deeply cares about his friends. He makes fun of people, but some jokes are more light-hearted than others. Often, he’s hyperactive and overly competitive, which is his fatal flaw. 'Hobbies' He tends to pick up and forget about hobbies fairly easily and quickly, but the one thing he’s kept up with for the longest time is soccer. He is also into video-games, and plays with Gladion fairly often. 'Powers & Abilities' 'Aptitude' Callum’s aptitude is called Acceleration, and is a Speed type. His aptitude allows him to speed up his actions in time tenfold, which allows him to run at around 70 miles per hour. The major drawback of this though is that his mind and reaction time does not increase with him. 'Weapon' Callum’s weapon is his heavy metal boots. 'Fighting Style' He runs usually at his max speed, using precise kicks with his boots. He never gives his opponent a chance to retaliate, unleashing a barrage of attacks. 'Special Moves' Accelerate. 'With Accelerate, he speeds up his actions tenfold, which is the main implication of his aptitude. '''Extreme Speed. '''With Extreme Speed, he runs towards a wall or some other vertical surface while using his aptitude, and then turns his aptitude off as he hits the wall. He lands standing on the wall, and quickly activates his aptitude again as he jumps off the of the vertical surface, launching him off at ridiculously fast speeds. 'Backstory When he was younger, his father Aaron Celeritas, was a professional soccer player. He won a lot of matches and was a fan favorite of many people in Animus. One night though, his father was assaulted, and lost all feeling in his legs. Aaron is now permanently stuck in a wheelchair. This was a very dark time for both of them. Callum’s mother was never in the picture. He never knew her. Callum wants to fight evil so that what happened to his father, doesn’t have to happen to anyone. Although, he does see fame as an added bonus.